


I Want To Be Where You Are

by LAStoryWriterAlex



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Boatsex, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Jonerys, Missed Moments, Season 7 finale, Smut, we sail together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAStoryWriterAlex/pseuds/LAStoryWriterAlex
Summary: Missed moments between "We sail together" and boatsex. And because I knew some people would be irritated if I stopped there, boatsex as well...at least part of it.





	1. Part 1

“What are you doing out here?” Jon heard a familiar voice call out to him. He smiled. For some reason, he knew she would find him out there on the steps.

“Just enjoying the view one last time,” he told her, motioning to the sunset in front of them. Daenerys came up and rested her hands on the stone lining the pathway and sighed. Jon turned to watch her watch the sunset and he couldn’t help but think that this was the most beautiful he had ever seen her. The way the light caught her hair and her eyes. The way her lips parted as if in wonder at it all. Looking at her then, Jon’s chest ached. They were leaving that evening, headed north to fight in the Great War. Then afterward, if they were to succeed, they would take King’s Landing from Cersei and there Daenerys would reside. They would have no reason to ever come back to Dragonstone again. Neither of them.

He turned away from her to stare at the sunset again, wishing they didn’t have to leave. If he had the choice, he would stay on this island with her forever. He wanted to tell her as much then, tell her everything he had been feeling. Tell her…

“You know, when I first arrived here, this didn’t feel like home,” Daenerys began. “But now that we have to leave…” her voice trailed off and Jon realized he felt exactly the same way. Winterfell, though his home, had always been a place of difficult memories. Lady Catelyn and her hatred for him, always a constant reminder that he was no trueborn Stark. Then Castle Black, the place he had been stabbed to death by men he thought he could trust. But being here on Dragonstone…meeting Daenerys here on Dragonstone…

“You can always come back,” Jon pointed out to her, trying to sound optimistic.

“After we defeat the Night King and then Cersei...the Iron Throne is in King’s Landing. It’s the capital.”

“It’s a shit capital.” She turned to him and her eyes crinkled with that warm, genuine smile of hers. He loved that smile.

“It didn’t smell very good, did it?”

“It smelled terrible,” Jon agreed, and they both chuckled. He couldn’t help but notice as they talked that her hand kept dancing dangerously close to his. The temptation to reach out and take it was so great. He had done it on the ship, yes, but perhaps that was different. He was on his sickbed and she was grieving the loss of her dragon. To do so now seemed _inappropriate_ somehow.

“I didn’t realize I would be so sad to leave Dragonstone,” Daenerys mused and when Jon turned to her again, she was looking at him with tears in her eyes. “We’ve only been here for a short time but…I think I might actually love...this little island.” A tear slipped down her cheek and Jon couldn’t help stepping into her so he could brush it away with his thumb. Her eyes followed his hand and then moved back to his face as he rubbed her cheek. She didn’t pull away and she didn’t tell him to stop. So he didn’t.

“We’ll come back,” he told her quietly and all Daenerys could do was nod in agreement, her breathing just as uneven as his was. She was so beautiful. Mesmerizing. All Jon wanted to do was pull her into him and press his mouth against hers, pouring everything he felt for her into a warm, sweet kiss.

But he couldn’t. She was a queen. _His_ queen. He thought again of when they were on the ship from Eastwatch, how their hands had been joined. How she had tried to pull away but he gripped her harder, silently pleading with her to stay with him. But she had gone. Jon lowered his hand and took a step back, trying to get a grip on himself. Both turned to face the sunset again, neither saying anything.

The sun continued to sink lower. Drogon and Rhaegal could be seen gliding lazily over the sea off in the distance, adding to the surreality of the moment. Finally, after several heavily weighted minutes of silence, Daenerys spoke. “I don’t think Ser Jorah is too happy about me not following his advice to fly to Winterfell.” Jon’s heart thudded nervously. Was she having second thoughts about sailing together? Though he knew he shouldn’t, he didn’t want to spend so long a time away from her.

“Are you considering--”

“No.” She turned to him and smiled and it shouldn’t have felt so good how comforting it was to hear her say that. “I want to sail together.” Daenerys paused then, as if deciding on something. Seeming to make up her mind, she looked up and deep into his eyes. “I want to be where you are,” she nearly whispered. All the air left Jon’s lungs in a rush. Was she truly saying what he thought she was saying? But she had pulled away from him on the ship. Could she mean…?

“Your Grace,” Missandei called, walking down the steps. “Lord Snow, it’s time to go.” Jon sighed, closing his eyes. Just a little longer. Why couldn’t they stay just a little longer. Daenerys nodded to Missandei that she understood and her advisor gave a little bow and turned to head back up to the castle.

 

 _I want to be where you are_ . That little phrase played in Jon’s head all evening. Through boarding the ship, through dinner, sitting in his cabin alone for what felt like hours with his own erratic thoughts. How could he tell her? Should he tell her? _I want to be where you are too_ . Words and half formed ideas chased each other around in his head as he lay on his bed, fully clothed, debating with himself on what to do. It was late. Surely she was asleep by now? It had been such a long day, all the last minute checks and arrangements before they departed Dragonstone. Even still, a small voice, a reckless voice, inside Jon’s head whispered to him that maybe she would still be awake. Maybe he should go to her. Maybe she was even hoping that he would. _I want to be where you are_.

And before Jon knew what he was doing, his feet had carried him to her private cabin. Staring at the Targaryen sigil upon her door, Jon took a deep, steadying breath. He knocked three times and said a silent prayer that she would answer.

The door swung open and suddenly she was there, her lips parting slightly, in surprise, he assumed. He wanted to tell her. He wanted to say everything he had been feeling. But as she watched him, his throat tightened, and all he could do was stare at her, chest heaving, begging her with his eyes not to turn him away. _I want to be where you are_.

And to his surprise, her eyes softened and her hand slipped from the door, pushing it open in invitation. Relief flooded him and he stepped forward, his mind buzzing and body tingling as he gripped the door, eyes locked with hers, shutting out the rest of the world, so it was just the two of them.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boatsex. 'Nuff said.

Daenerys stepped into him, eyes shining, never leaving his, and placed tentative hands on his chest. But she needn’t have been so hesitant. He knew what she wanted. And he wanted it too. So much. He wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, cradling her, and pulled her into him just as he had wanted to do down on the path at Dragonstone. The first touch of their lips made all the muscles in his belly tighten with excitement and he couldn’t help but inhale sharply at the sensation; nothing had ever felt sweeter. He pulled away then, just slightly, savoring it, before he brought his lips back to hers again.

Her arms slid up his chest to wrap around his shoulders, holding him to her as her mouth opened for him, deepening the kiss. In that moment, Jon couldn’t help but think this was everything he had never known he wanted. Each sigh, each touch sent a shiver down his spine. She was _here_ , in his arms. She was _real_. He could have kissed her forever. _I want to be where you are._

Jon couldn’t remember when hands started reaching for buckles, unlacing ties, it was all a warm, pleasant blur. But he did remember when he stood before her in only his linen tunic and trousers, and pulled down the straps of her shift, his lips trailing down her neck as she panted. He pushed the straps down her arms and the dress slipped off easily to pool at her feet, leaving her completely bare in front of him. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and he wanted to kiss every inch of her, worshipping her.

Before he could do so, her lips were back on his, her warm tongue in his mouth, and they were on her bed, never breaking contact with each other. The tunic and trousers quickly followed her dress to the floor and Jon lay above her, cradled between her thighs, wanting to lose himself in her. But, he wanted more to make her understand just how much he cared for her, how much he needed her. His lips trailed down her neck again, dusting over her collarbone, gently acknowledging her breasts, taking her nipples in his mouth to suck each one softly, making her back arch and a groan escape her lips. He kissed her further down, tongue dipping into her belly button briefly to tease her, then along one hip and down her thigh. As she realized what he was about to do, she smoothed a hand over his hair and caressed his face. He leaned into her touch, nuzzling her hand as her fingers slipped into the hair at the base of his neck, and her other hand sought one of his and their fingers entwined. _I want to be where you are._

When he opened his mouth against her and tasted her for the first time, she let out a startled gasp at the contact. Jon smiled and closed his eyes, continuing to pleasure her with deliberate, leisurely licks, enjoying the sounds of her raspy breaths. As her breathing picked up, he brought his free hand forward and slid two fingers into her and Daenerys let out long, slow moan, her toes curling and pressing into his back. Settling into a rhythm with his fingers, gliding them in and out of her with increasing pressure, he attached his lips to her and sucked and she gripped his hand harder. When her stomach started to stutter with her uneven breaths, he looked up to watch her, knowing she was close, and saw that she was already staring at him, her eyes filled with emotion. But then her body began to contract around his fingers and her eyes closed, back arched, and head thrown back in ecstasy and she gasped, “ _Jon!_ ”

Her hand slipped limply out of his and he crawled up her body, kissing her along the same path he had come down. Their eyes met as he slowly entered her and it was all Jon could do not to clench his shut at the overwhelming sensation. Bringing both hands up around his shoulders again, she pulled him down to lock her lips with his and the thrusts of his tongue matched the thrust of his hips. She was so soft and warm everywhere, his fingers slid smoothly against her skin, wanting to touch her everywhere, memorize her.

But Daenerys seemed to have other plans. She pulled away from his mouth and hitched her knees up by his hips and before Jon knew what had happened, he was on his back, staring up at her. They both smiled shyly and she pushed against his chest to steady herself, careful not to touch any of the scars there. But Jon couldn’t stand being so far away so he sat up so they were eye level with each other. _I want to be where you are._ The action seemed to take her by surprise but she quickly wrapped her arms about his shoulders again, pressing her mouth to his. As they kissed, Daenerys started to move, swiveling her hips in a way that made Jon feel light headed. She was perfect.

It had been so long since last he did this, since he felt all these sensations. He couldn’t make up his mind where to hold her so he just moved his hands everywhere, under her hips to guide her movements, smoothing down her back, cradling her neck as she let her head fall back in a groan. He kissed her lips, her jaw, her breasts. Everything felt so _good_. Each time she rose up and slid back down on him a jolt of pleasure would go through him. And as the pressure built and his muscles started to stiffen, Daenerys brought her lips to his ear. “ _Yes_ ,” she gasped. “ _That’s it_.” Her warm breath and her tongue and teeth on his ear made him shiver. He was close… “ _Come for me Jon_.” Jon gripped her hips hard, pushing into her as far as he could go and he was undone, feeling the intense waves wash over him that left him gasping for breath, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

As his heartbeat slowed, he pulled away to look at her and she smoothed a hand along the side of his face, tenderly caressing him. Their lips met again and he carefully pulled out of her, part of him wishing he didn’t have to and that they could stay like that forever. They lay back on the bed, his arms around her and her cheek resting on his chest. Jon left a lingering kiss on her forehead and his heart swelled at her hum of approval. This was where they belonged, just like that, wrapped in each other’s arms. She nuzzled against him and placed a few kisses on his chest, all the while her fingers skating lightly over his skin.

Though he wasn’t tired, Jon closed his eyes and ran a hand up and down her back. _I want to be where you are...always_ , and he knew she felt the same. It was almost difficult to believe they were even there together at all, they had met under such harsh circumstances. _Am I your prisoner?_ he had asked her. Though he had never felt her captive on Dragonstone, he did now. He was completely and utterly hers. _I am hers and she is mine_. Jon didn’t follow the new gods. He barely believed in the old ones anymore. But just then, he felt somehow, meeting her was no accident. They belonged to each other.

Daenerys blinked and Jon felt her eyelashes tickle his chest. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead again. Her fingers still trailed lightly over his chest and up until now, had avoided each of his scars. But Daenerys looked up at him as if asking permission and all Jon could do was give the slightest of nods in acceptance. She started by tracing the one above his heart, following the line of it on either side. Then she did the same to each of the ones on his torso, over his ribs, and finally the one right above his hip. As she finished, he thought that would be the end of it but when he looked down at her, she had tears in her eyes. He wanted to tell her it was nothing, it was a long time ago and he was there with her after all so she shouldn’t be upset. But before he could do so she leaned forward and her lips were on the first scar, tenderly following it with kisses, her tongue slipping out just a little. She went to the next scar and did the same, and the next, and the next, like she needed to, like she had to acknowledge what had happened to him so she could accept it for herself.

When she had finished and looked up at him, the tears had gone and he gave her a grateful, encouraging smile. He pulled her back up to him then and into his arms, needing her, needing her lips on his, needing her warm body pressed against him, needing to be inside her once again. He wanted, needed, to be wherever Daenerys was...because for Jon, she was home.


End file.
